Drinking cups are used for holding hot or cold beverages, and are usually stackable for efficient storage and transporting of the drinking cups when not in use. When used, a drinking cup is typically removed from a stack of drinking cups, filled with the beverage, and carried by a consumer of the beverage, or carried to the consumer by a person serving the beverage. The carrying or holding of multiple drinking cups containing beverages often results in spilling of the beverages, making it difficult for the person to carry or hold more than two filled drinking cups at a time.
The inventor has identified a need for a mechanism which allows for both the stacking of drinking cups when not in use and when in use and the carrying of multiple beverage-filled cups with minimum spillage. The aim of the present invention is to provide such a mechanism.